1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a furniture having air control functions, and more particularly to a furniture having air control functions which sucks contaminated air due to smoke, dust particles, bad smell, hazardous gas, and so on possibly existing near the furniture, with artificially generated tornados, to clean air around the furniture.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional furniture a having air control functions is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. The furniture a comprises an air exhaust port c through one side wall of a table body b; an air suction port e through a top plate d of the table body b; a shield plate f supported by stems g above the air suction port e and having an area smaller than the area of the top plate d; and an air fan h and an air cleaner j located between the air suction port e and the air exhaust port c in the table body b.
With the furniture a having air control functions thus constructed, when a man smokes a cigarette near the furniture a, smoke of the cigarette passes into a space between the top plate d and the shield plate f together with surrounding air, enters the table body b through the air suction port e, cleaned by the air cleaner j, and exhausted to the outside through the air exhaust port c formed through the one side wall of the table body b.
There is also known another furniture a.sub.1 having air conditioning functions, as illustrated in FIG. 3, which comprises an edge plate k which rises along the periphery of an air suction port e formed through the top plate d, and an edge plate m obliquely downwardly protruding from the periphery of the shield plate f in order to efficiently collect contaminated air such as smoke of cigarette floating near the periphery of the top plate d.
However, since the first furniture a having air control functions merely sucks contaminated air such as smoke of cigarette through the air suction port e below the top plate d, it cannot be said that this furniture is sufficiently effective in view of a broad meaning of collection. The second furniture a.sub.1, on the other hand, is advantageous over the first furniture a in collecting contaminated air such as smoke of cigarette and so on from a wider range therearound by virtue of he edge plate m obliquely downwardly protruding from the periphery of the shield plate f. However, since the second furniture a.sub.1 cannot sufficiently collect contaminated air above the top plate f, it does not produce effects corresponding to an increase in cost for designing and manufacturing this type of furniture.
In addition, the prior art examples illustrated in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 have nothing to cover the air suction port e between the top plate d and the shield plate f, so that if ash of cigarette or the like scatters around the furniture, the ash enters the table body b through the air suction port e. While relatively large particles are collected by a prefilter n of the air cleaner j, smaller particles passing through the prefilter n enter an electric dust precipitator, if present, to cause short-circuiting between electrodes of the electric dust precipitator. Crisp noise caused by the short-circuiting would annoy persons around the furniture.